injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bane
"I will break you!" Bane is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is officially classified as a Power User. 'Biography' Growing up in Santa Prisca Peña Duro prison, the intellectually gifted Bane was educated in the ways of crime. He was subjected to experiments with the drug Venom, which gave him super strength. Regime Sent to the Phantom Zone by Superman for ‘re-education’, Bane was one of the first villains to be accepted into the ranks of the One Earth regime. His intellect and brute strength serve Superman well. Knightfall Raised in the infamous prison of Peña Duro, Bane’s fascination with Batman would lead him to Gotham to carry out an intricate plan that would eventually lead Bane to the Batcave, and breaking the back of the Bat. Luchador Growing up in Santa Prisca Pena Dura prison, the intellectually gifted Bane was educated in the ways of crime. He was subjected to experiments with the drug Venom, which gave him super strength. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Bane is first seen working alongside Catwoman and Solomon Grundy for Lex Luthor in the original Earth. He fights and overpowers Nightwing on the Justice League Watchtower before being defeated by Batman. In the alternate Earth, Bane is a re-educated enforcer for Superman's Regime. He is first seen taking part in the assault on the Insurgency base. Wonder Woman expresses surprise that Superman allowed Bane to fight for him. Bane claims Superman spared him because of his particular skills and similar views on criminal justice. He fires at Wonder Woman with a powerful assault rifle, which proves useless against her bracers. Enraged, he battles Wonder Woman hand to hand. Wonder Woman is teleported to Themyscira via Ares before she can finish Bane off. Having been weakened, Bane is then defeated by the two Batmen. Near the end of the game, he is arrested along with the other enforcers of the Regime. 'Powers and Abilities' *Genius Level Intellect *Master Strategist *Expert Combatant *Superhuman Strength (when enhanced by Venom) *Addicted to the super steroid, Venom 'Intro/Outro' Intro: Bane slams the button on his chest that activates his supply of Venom, groaning as his muscles bulge and his veins swell and turn green, before roaring loudly and entering his battle stance. Outro: Bane slowly walks toward his fallen opponent while unsheathing a knife and saying, "You know nothing of strength!" He then stabs the knife into the ground next to his opponent's head, and proceeds to flex for the camera. 'Gameplay' Bane has no projectiles making him a close range Character and his attacks are powerful, but slower than other Characters. Character Trait Venom Boost: '''Bane can dose himself with 1, 2, or 3 levels of Venom, (even while attacking) increasing his overall damage per dose and adding armor to his specials. When the buff wears off, Bane will become weakened. While weakened, Bane will inflict less damage, take more damage, and will move at a slower speed. This weakness is intensified based on the amount of Venom used. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Brute Jab - [ L ] *Brute Hammerfist - [ M ] *Brute Kick - [ H ] *Shin Splint - [ ← + L ] *Earthquake Stomp - [ ← + M ] *Thundering Dropkick - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Shattering Cross - [ → + L ] *Lucho Powerpunch - [ → + M ] *Fist Slam - [ → + M , ↓ ] *Devastator - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Quick Kick - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Double Fist - [ ↓ + M ] *Fist Trip - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Demolish - [ L ] *Crushing - [ M ] *Pulverize - [ H ] *Body Splash - [ ↓ + H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Punching Bag - [ L , L ] *Juiced - [ L , L , M ] *Feel the Pain - [ L , L , H ] *Bring It - [ ← + L , L ] *Bitter Taste - [ ← + L , L , M ] *Dead One - [ L , M ] *Final Strike - [ L , M , H ] *Secret Six - [ M , M ] *Venom Strength - [ M , M , H ] *Knightfall - [ ← + M , L ] *Master of Disguise - [ ← + M , H ] *Veritas Liberat - [ → + M , ↓ + M ] *Infinite Crisis - [ → + M , ↓ + H ] Special Moves: *Body Press - [ ↓ , ← , '→ , '''H ] *Raging Charge - [ ''← , '→ ,' ''L ] *Double Punch - [ ''← , '→ ,' ''M ] *Venom Uppercut - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Ring Slam - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Super Move '''Break The Bat:' Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her. 'Ending' Superman had been a fool to believe Bane would willingly accept a subordinate role in the One Earth Government. With the high councilor out of the way, true leadership could begin. Bane found Sinestro and Black Adam inspiring examples of ruthless absolute authority. They recipricated his regards for their talents. The three former villains regained control of the planet, and formed a ruling triad that would be uninterrupted, until the next phase of Bane's plan. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"I will snap you like a matchstick!" - Threat to Wonder Woman *"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. (Spanish for "I have waited a long time for this") I will break your back." - Said Before Fighting Batman In Battle *"Vete al Diablo!" (Spanish for "Go to Hell" ''or ''"Go to the Devil") *"No Mercy!" *"I will break you!" *"You know nothing of strength!" Clash *"¡Yo soy tú muerte!" - Clash with any characters (spanish for "I am your death!") *"¡Voy A comer tú corazon!" - Clash any characters (spanish for "I will eat your heart!") *"You are petite, no?" - Clash with any Character *"The small man's brave!" - Clash with small characters *"You match my size, not my will." - Clash with Doomsday,Lex, Solomon Grundy or (Regime) Bane *"¡Señorita!" - Clash with female characters Defense Wagers *"I will break the Bat!" - Clash with Batman *"I am your equal!" - Clash with Batman *"Die payaso." - Clash with The Joker (Spanish for "Die clown.") *"You will grovel before me." - Clash with The Joker Attack Wagers *"You'll see." - Clash with Batman *"Are you a betting man?" - Clash with Batman *"Now you will suffer!" - Clash with The Joker *"Do not mock me!" - Clash with The Joker 'Costumes' Default Bane wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Bane has venom tubes running from his back to his arms, chest, and inner thighs. He also has pieces of metal protecting his forearms, feet, and knees. Regime Bane wears a ripped orange prison uniform with his venom injection system on his bare chest. He also has metal protection on his arms and legs. Knightfall His appearance during the Knightfall comic (Unlocked by rating the IOS Version). Luchador It is a purple outfit with the name Peña Dura on it. Appears to be adapted from concept art. (Batgirl Compatibility Pack) 'Trivia' *Fred Tatasciore also voiced Bane in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham City. *Bane is best known as the first villain to have ever "Broken the Bat". He crippled Batman in the early 90's of DC Comics, forcing Bruce Wayne into a year-long retirement. *Bane was the 15th character added to the playable roster, revealed alongside Lex Luthor in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine. He wasn't actually shown in any gameplay footage until a month later during his fight for Injustice Battle Arena. *Bane is currently the only Latino character in Injustice. He was born in the prison of Peña Dura, Santa Prisca. *When under the effects of Level 3 Venom, Bane's Super Move will become the strongest in the game, dealing 54% damage. *Bane is one of two characters to speak a language other than English in the game, the other being The Joker during story mode. *Bane's character profile in the Archives states that he is "addicted to the super-steroid Venom." In the comics he was once addicted to Venom, but no longer is, prior to the New 52. *Bane is the third newest playable character in the game, making his comic debut in 1993. 'Gallery' Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Bane.jpg|Bane in Character Selection Screen Bane-Select.png|Bane Selection Icon BaneAvatarCostume.png|Bane Avatar costume for Xbox Live Bane-thumb 0.png BaneProfilePic.jpg|Bane's Facebook Profile Pic Bane Battle Arena.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Bane vs. Batman Bane Alternate.jpg|Regime Bane injustice-bane-image-mku-gros-2.png|Regime Bane Bane regime.jpg|Regime Bane in Archives Injustice-gods-among-us-knightfall-bane-skin.jpg|Knightfall Bane Knightfall Bane 1.jpg|Knightfall Bane baneknightfall.jpg|Knightfall Bane Bane knightfall.jpg|Knightfall Bane in Archives Luchador Bane.jpg|Luchador Bane BaneCardiOS.jpg|IOS Bane Card Bane iOS.jpg|IOS Bane Bane Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Bane Bane Kightfall iOS.jpg|IOS Knightfall Bane BBF.PNG|Bane vs. Batman BaneAS.JPG|Super Move BS.PNG BS2.PNG BS3.PNG BS4.PNG Bane's Epilogue.jpg|Bane Epilogue bane Knightfall.png|Knightfall Bane in the IOS version Bane Concept Art.jpg|Bane's Concept Art. Bane Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternative Costume Concept Art Lucador Concept Art.jpg|Luchador Bane Concept Art BANE.PNG|Bane's Official Render Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:IOS Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:IOS Bane